


Thread Bare

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amputee Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prosthesis, Riding, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles Stilinski in Lingerie, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles found some lacy lingerie and he wants to surprise Derek.





	Thread Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



> Another part of LoveyProphet’s amputee!Stiles AU, that you can check out here - imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/tagged/amputee!stiles (sorry, links aren't working).

“I’ve got something to show you,” Stiles said as he led Derek into his bedroom. “Just… wait here a second.”

He stepped out of the room, leaving Derek standing there on his own. He was only gone a minute or two when he reappeared in the doorway, dressed in lacy black lingerie.

It was a two-piece set, a black bra with a sheer bodice that came down to his hips, fitted to his shape by black ribbing, and a matching pair of panties. The ribs of the piece were decorated in fine black lace, but the rest of the lingerie—the chest, the hem, and a strip down the middle—was decorated in gold detailing and beading.

Adding to the look, he had swapped his usual brightly-coloured prosthesis out for a one that had a 3D printed casing designed to look like black spirals and delicate lace. On his other leg, he wore a black thigh-high stocking with a band of black lace wrapped around the top.

Derek’s heart hammered against his ribs, his lips moving around unspoken words as he stared at him. He felt a warmth settle in his stomach, fighting the excitement.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked, looking down at himself and shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“I think I need to kiss you right now, or I’ll explode,” Derek uttered.

Stiles chuckled breathlessly, taking a step forward. He cupped Derek’s face in his hands and brought their lips together.

Derek let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as his hands settled on Stiles’ hips and pulling close.

Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck, desperately clinging to his jacket.

Derek’s ran his hands up Stiles’ sides, his fingers brushing across the soft lace. His grip on Stiles tightened, pulling him closer as the kiss grew more eager, urgent, passionate.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair. He pulled the soft tufts into his fist as his other hand ran down the teen’s back, his body weakening as he melted into Derek’s warmth.

Derek took a step forward, his body pressed against Stiles’ as he walked him back towards the bed.

Stiles’ shins hit the edge of the mattress. He fell back against the bed, pulling Derek down with him as the two of them crawled onto the mattress.

Derek ground his hips against Stiles’, pinning him against the mattress.

Stiles moaned in response, one hand grabbing at Derek’s jacket, the other sliding up to rest at the base of his neck as he pulled him closer. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, hooking his heels around Derek’s thighs.

Derek back, pressing his forehead against Stiles’. His breathing was ragged as he struggled to wrestle his arms free of his jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside before crushing their mouths together again.

He ran his hand down Stiles’ side to his bare thigh, caressing the soft skin. The tips of his fingers traced the smooth skin of his scarred leg, making Stiles shiver. He massaged the teen’s thigh, his hand slipping under Stiles’ lacy panties.

Stiles’ hand slid down Derek’s back, his fingers toying with the waistband of Derek’s jeans.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped. “ _Derek_ , please.”

Derek took the hint, undoing his pants and kicking them off, his boxers following.

Stiles untangled his legs from Derek’s, slid his lace panties off, and tossed them aside.

Derek brought their lips together again, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. He ground his hips against Stiles’, smirking at the soft moan that he prompted from Stiles. His hand slid over Stiles’ ass, kneading at the soft flesh as he pulled him closer. A warmth settled in his stomach as his dick grew harder, rolling his hips and grinding his rigid length against Stiles’ shaft.

Stiles whimpered, his thighs tensing around Derek’s waist.

It pained him to pull back, breaking away from the teen and leaving a trail of faint kisses down Stiles’ chest, his abs, his hips. Derek ran his hands along the inside of Stiles’ thighs, feeling him shiver with anticipation as he coaxed Stiles to spread his legs. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks before spreading them.

He ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to the teen inhale and roll his hips towards Derek’s mouth. Derek ran his hands up to Stiles’ hips, pinning him against the bed. He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans. Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he drew back.

“Do you like that?” Derek asked coyly. He gently sucked at his entrance, making Stiles cry out before dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the young man.

Stiles’ feet kicked and thrashed uselessly as he tried to press harder against Derek, frustrated moans and needy whimpers filling the air as Derek lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance.

Derek watched as Stiles’ cock bounced against his abs, glistening beads of precome smeared across the thin black and gold lace that covered his stomach. He repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as Derek dipped his tongue in and out of the opening.

Stiles whimpered as he pulled back.

Warm hands trailed up Stiles’ sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the golden skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other.

Stiles moaned, longing for the touch, the warmth.

Derek let out a low growl in response, burying his face in the curve of Stiles’ throat. He bit lightly down on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles arched up with a full-body shudder and wordless moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Derek teased it relentlessly: nipping and sucking at the tender spot before lathering it with kisses.

Derek settled himself between Stiles’ legs, rolling his hips against Stiles’ and pinning the young man against the mattress.

Stiles let out a weak moan, making Derek’s crotch throb. He laced his fingers through Derek’s raven-black hair and pulled him back into the kiss.

Derek began to roll his hips, rubbing his returning erection against Stiles’ ass.

Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ unruly hair, gently tugging at fistfuls of his chestnut-brown locks. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, the two of them melting together.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped between kisses, uttering his name like a prayer. “Derek. Fuck me.”

He sat back, feeling the young man shiver from the loss of warmth. He lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance and rolled his hips forward, slowly sinking into Stiles. He let out a satisfied purr, his thick dick filling Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length. He let out a breathless moan, his lips quivering around unspoken words as his nails left red trails down Derek’s forearms.

Derek was struggling to stay patient; Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight and looking down at him dressed in black lace was testing his already limited self-control.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, urging Derek to move.

Derek set his hands on Stiles’ hips, hoisting him into a more comfortable position as he began to move in slow shallow thrusts. He slowly drew his length out until only the head of his dick was inside Stiles, then slammed into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles’ back arched off the beg, a savage moan tearing at his throat as his nails dug into Derek’s forearms.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the young man.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. He clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles and gently pulled the teen’s hand away from his mouth, pressing a kiss against his palm before pinning his hands above his head. He brought his lips to Stiles’ again.

“More,” Stiles gasped between kisses.

Derek obliged, moving his hips a little faster, pulling out and sinking back into the teen fast enough to elicit moans from him.

Derek sat back, feeling his excitement grow as he looked down at Stiles, at how the soft black lace caressed his skin, at how the gold detailing shimmered as Stiles’ chest rose and fell with broken breaths.

He ran his hands down Stiles’ thighs, pulling him closer as he rolled his hips and sank further into Stiles’ ass.

A cry escaped Stiles’ lips as his back arched off the mattress. He clawed at the sheets, balling the fabric into his hands.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling Stiles up as he laid back.

His thick thighs straddled Derek’s waist. He took a second to catch his breath before he began to move. He slowly sank down over Derek’s length, letting out a savage cry as Derek edged into him inch by inch. They stayed still for a moment, waiting for the tight muscles of Stiles’ ass to adjust to Derek’s thick cock. He ground against Derek’s length before setting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts.

He leant back and braced himself against Derek’s thighs, rolling his hips.

He moved slowly, grinding his ass against Derek’s cock and drawing out every thrust.

Derek felt his stomach tense, his orgasm drawing near as he watched Stiles move.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, earning a low growl in response.

Stiles braced his hands against Derek’s chest and rolled his hips.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles stammered.

Derek took the lead, grabbing Stiles’ hip and thrusting into him. He rolled the boy onto the sheets, listing his waist up and coiling Stiles’ legs around his waist as he leant forward, crushing their mouths together in order to muffle their moans as he began to move faster, drawing his length out to the tip before slamming into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles clawed at the bedsheets, balling his fists and scratching at the soft cotton.

Derek nipped at his throat, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just hard enough to make Stiles cry out from overstimulation. Derek sat back, grabbing Stiles hips and thrusting into him faster.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, earning a growl in response. “Oh fuck, Derek.”

Stiles cried out in bliss, his back arching as Derek moved faster and faster.

Stiles was deliciously tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Derek’s dick made the man want to fuck him harder.

Derek let out animalistic growls, words escaping him.

Stiles lost himself in the euphoria of Derek’s rigid cock fucking him open. His ass trembled around Derek’s thick shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles gasped. “I’m going to come.”

A wicked smile lifted Derek’s lips as he reached between the two of them and took Stiles’ dribbling dick in his hand.

Stiles gasped, overstimulated and sensitive. His body tensed as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

He rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling Stiles’ cock twitch, eager to come. He moved his hand slowly, torturously, moving his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft.

Stiles bucked into his hand, unsure of whether to thrust into Derek’s hold or fuck himself on the man’s dick.

Derek moved his hand faster, working Stiles’ rigid shaft until he was shuddering.

Stiles’ breathing was broken, his whimpers and moans caught in his throat.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, his nails leaving angry red trails in the young man’s pale skin. He thrusted into him, moving his hips faster and faster.

A broken scream fell past Stiles’ lips.

Stiles’ whole body shuddered as he climaxed. Spurts of come erupted from the head of Stiles’ cock, spilling across his torso and against Derek’s firm abs. He sagged forward, gasping for air.

Derek moved his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft until he was spent, drinking in the sight.

Stiles’ thighs quivered as he rolled his hips, urging Derek to continue.

He let instinct take over as he thrust into Stiles, pounding his ass.

Stiles let out a savage moan as another wave of orgasms overwhelmed him, spurts of sticky come splashed against his abs.

It wasn’t long before Derek climaxed, his dick buried in Stiles’ ass.

Stiles let out a blissful moan as Derek’s come filled him.

Derek rolled his hips back and forth, milking his orgasm until he was spent.

It took a second to for him to catch his breath as he rode out the orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass.

He carefully laid Stiles back against the sheets and untangled their legs.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Stiles hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Derek said, eyes wide with panic.

“Leg,” Stiles said pointing at his prosthesis. His hands shook as he tried to unfasten it.

Derek gently brushed his hands aside, unfastening the prosthetic leg and pulling it off. He set it beside the bed, his warm hands caressing the soft skin of Stiles’ scarred thigh. He bent over and pressed a tender kiss against the teen’s thigh, his lips brushing his skin so soft it made Stiles shudder.

He laid down on the bed next to him, pulling Stiles into his arms.

Stiles let out a pleasured moan as he rolled over and curled up against Derek’s side.

Derek gently ran his fingers through the tousled mess of Stiles’ hair, craning his neck to press a tender kiss to his forehead.

“It also comes in red,” Stiles said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
